First Intergalactic War
Supported by |size2 = |strength1 = Ships 28,254 Personnel 2,125,871,264 |strength2 = Ships 17,536 Personnel 578,255,265 |casualties1 = Military dead: 2,264,988 Civilian dead: 578,128 |casualties2 = Military dead: 3,277,584 Civilian dead: 129,785 }} The First Intergalactic War was a war fought in the Milky Way. It started on July 19, 3264 as a conflict between Aroida and the Inehas Empire, and ended on April 17, 3265, after the Hassian Empire agreed to ending all hostilities. Antebellum Within days after Aroida declared independence, the Inehas Empire launched several attacks on Ziveriu, attempting to disable several ship construction facilities. They managed to destroy 27 (from 1,249) facilities before most of the 213 attacking ships were destroyed by the Aroian fleet. Tensions with the Inehas Empire began to rise immediately and the Aroian government urged them to break of their attacks. Aroida retaliated three weeks later and in return, destoyed several Hassian outposts. The Inehas empire followed by destroying seven exploration vessels close to the Aroida-Inehas border (but were still all in Aroian space). First days of the war On July 19, 3264, Aroida declared war on Inehas, following the attacks on exploration vessels within Aroian space. They sent a total of 3,000 ships into Hassian space. Their mission was to get rid of the Hassian threat and establish a democratic government. On the first day about 40,000 people (military units and civilians from both sides) died. Just one day after Aroida's declaration of war on Inehas, Usodan also declared war on Inehas. On the same day they launched several surgical strikes on Hassian planets. All but one of them proved to be a failure. On July 22 the Lethopan Union joined the war, initially siding with Aroida and Usodan. On the same day, however, they switched sides and allied with the Inehas Empire. On August 5, the amount of casualties was higher for Aroida and Usodan than for Inehas and Lethopa. Formation of the Republic of Hassia On August 11, 3264, Aroida's vice president, Rebeka Pobrežeč, formed the Republic of Hassia out of a Hassian planet Aroian forces captured during the first days of the war. She immediately formally recognized the republic as the successor of the Inehas Empire. On the same day the Republic of Hassia joined the war against Inehas and Lethopa. With help from the Usodan government, Aroida launched several surgical strikes on Tse In. Their goal was to capture several Hassian officials and bring them to justice (on charges of war crimes against the Aroian people) on Aroida. The operation, Piano Sanan, (literally translated in English to red piano) took place on Thursday, August 14, 3264. The next day the Aroian government informed the general population of the operation's success; they managed to capture 7 of 8 officials. Fall of the Lethopan union After a failed Lethopan attempt to assassinate the president of Nova Britannia, the latter immediately declared war on both Lethopa and Inehas. On August 16, they sent 1,000 ships into Lethopan space. Their initial attack failed, more than 850 ships were destroyed. The other 150 ships retreated and were offered protection in Usodanian space. On September 5, Aroida and Evaria launched successful surgical strikes on the Lethopan capital and on Imbrücken. There was little to no collateral damage, less than during the previous strikes. The next day the Lethopan government fled to Berneu. Aroida annexed the capital, while Evaria annexed Imbrücken. On both planets huge riots broke out in not most of the cities and villages, protesting against the 'occupation'. On September 31, 3264, with just one of three planets under Lethopan control, the Lethopan Union officially surrendered. Ensborg and Usodan occupied by Hassian forces Following heavy bombings by Hassian troops, both Ensborgan and Usodan are without a functioning government. A few days after the bombings occurred, Hassian troops proceeded and established the Enso-Usodan confederation. Isabela Britneiu, president of Aroida, immediately declared a state of emergency. An hour later she released a video in which she vowed to protect the Ensborgan and Usodanian peoples, and also said a peace treaty was no longer an option. Category:Wars Category:Aroida Category:Usodan Category:Inehas Category:Lethopa Category:Nova Britannia Category:Republic of Hassia Category:Evaria